


Moving In

by Force_Sensitive_Timelord



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Force_Sensitive_Timelord/pseuds/Force_Sensitive_Timelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after A Study In Pink, before The Blind Baker.<br/>John moves in and Sherlock gets cracking in his quest to end boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieros/gifts).



> Please let me know if there are any typos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think

'Sherlock, is this your lunch?' asked Mrs Hudson holding up a container and peering in.  
'I'm on a case. I don't eat when I'm on a case,' answered Sherlock, peering at the wall.  
'Then what is it?'  
'What colour is it?'  
'The contents?'  
Sherlock sighed. 'No, the container.'  
'It's green.'  
'Then it's a sample of the victim's hamstring, brain, lung and heart.'  
'Ohh...' groaned Mrs Hudson and put it on the table.  
'I'd appreciate it if you'd put those back in the fridge.'  
'Sherlock, why are they in the fridge?'  
'I'm testing to see how different parts of the body react to a chemical that was found close to it.'  
Mrs Hudson said nothing, lifted the container and gingerly put it back in the fridge.  
'Why are you going through everything in the house?'  
'Because John is moving all his things in today.'  
'So... Why do you need to go through the house?'  
'Because... Oh, look Sherlock can't you help?'  
'Why?' Sherlock turned to face Mrs Hudson.  
'Because it would speed it up. We should really make space for all John's things.'  
'He's just returned from active service in Afghanistan and currently lives in a ghastly place with not much there.'  
'How can you tell that?'  
'Because he is about to flat-share and doesn't have much close family. So... it means that John probably didn't have much in the way of furniture before he joined the army.'  
'He studied at Barts so he must've had a house-'  
'If he doesn't have much money then he must have flat shared when he was at St.Barts as well. And since he joined the army, not leave for a change of scenery, I imagine he left all his furniture to other people such as friends.'


	2. The Skull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short but I tend to do lots of little chapters for this story.

Mrs Hudson sighed and closed the fridge. 'You said you were on a case, Sherlock, what's it about?'  
'About?'  
'What's the case?'  
'Man found murdered near a science lab in near the Thames. Killed by a woman, age 25-35, possibly a scientist with short blonde hair.'  
'Right,' said Mrs Hudson.  
There was a sudden crash on the front door.  
'Oh, why can't people ring the doorbell?'   
'Because I pulled the button off.'  
'What? Sherlock Holmes, if you've demolished my doorbell-'  
'It's under my skull.'  
'What?'  
'The skull! My skull! The skull on the mantelpiece!' said Sherlock impatiently.   
'You'd better put that back, young man.' Mrs Hudson walked downstairs.


	3. The Mind Palace

Sherlock continued to stare at the wall while Mrs Hudson answered the door.   
'Oh hello, John, come in.'  
'Hello, Mrs Hudson, I've brought my things.'  
'Oh good, good, any furniture?'  
'Yes, not much though. Mike Stanford is going to bring it over for me.'  
'Ah. Sherlock thought you wouldn't have much.'  
'Of course he did.'  
Mrs Hudson held the door open for John and they walked up the first flight of stairs. John continued at the next flight of stairs to put his bags in the bedroom and came back down.  
'Sherlock, John's here.'  
Sherlock didn't say anything.  
'Oh dear, he's doing it again isn't he.'  
'Doing what?' asked John.  
'Oh, he goes off to his mind palace for hours and doesn't hear anything. Did you want a cup of tea and some biscuits?'  
'Oh, yes, thanks,' said John. 'His mind palace? What's that?'  
'Oh, I don't know. He did tell me. Do you have sugar?'  
'Oh, er... No.' John watched Sherlock who continued to stare at the wall. He leant in front of Sherlocks face cautiously. No movement.  
'Mind palace,' John repeated, half laughing.   
'A mnemonic device from the ancient Greeks. You take memories and thoughts and store them in a location in your mind. A house, street, etc.' said Sherlock quickly not breaking eye contact with the wall.  
'So... Why a palace?'  
'Because, unlike ordinary people, my mind is worth using properly.'  
'But a palace?'   
'I'm not in the habit of repeating myself, John.' Sherlock turned to face the kitchen.  
'Here's your tea, John,' said Mrs Hudson.  
'Thank you,' said John, sitting down in the red chair.  
'John?'  
'Yes?'  
'You're blocking my view to the kitchen.'


	4. Morning

John walked down the stairs and into the living room. He had had a good sleep in his new bed. But the smell in the kitchen wasn't as good.  
'Morning, John.'  
John spun and saw Sherlock putting a cup back on a saucer by the chair.  
'Oh. Um. Hi. How long have you been up?'   
Sherlock was already in his clothes, with a white shirt and his usual long black trousers.   
'Eh... A few hours. Sleep well?'  
'Yes, yes, very... Well. Sorry, did you say a few hours, it's half past six. What were you doing?'  
'Thinking. Did you sleep well?'  
'Er, yeah. You've um... you've already asked that.'  
'Oh, did I? I don't really care so I lose track.'  
John didn't say anything and looked around.   
'Thames, science, victim male.'  
'Sorry, what?'  
Sherlock didn't say anything. John noticed his eyes were not focusing on anything.   
John was about to open the fridge when footsteps announced Mrs Hudson's arrival.  
'Oh, good morning John. Did you sleep well?'  
'Yes, thank you.'  
'Oh that's good.' Mrs Hudson looked at Sherlock. 'I imagine you'd want breakfast. Sherlock never really has any food here. Do you want to come downstairs? I've got some sausages and toast.'  
'Oo, lovely, thank you.'  
They left Sherlock staring into space.


	5. My Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please comment and let me know what you think!

When John came back up Sherlock was still staring into nowhere.  
'Have you even moved?' asked John.  
Sherlock said nothing.   
Half an hour passed and Sherlock was still in the same spot. John was reading a book in the other chair. Then all of a sudden, Sherlock stood up, grabbed his coat and scarf and walked down the stairs.   
'Sherlock?' called John. He heard the front door click and sighed.  
It was nearly evening when Sherlock came back. John was in the black chair typing on his laptop.   
The door clicked and there were footsteps on the stairs.  
'Where the hell did you go off to?' asked John.   
Sherlock gave the room one long look and marched over to John.  
'The Thames, Scotland Yard, Barts and a couple of other places.'  
'Right. Why?'  
'I'm on a case and the game is on.'  
John looked at Sherlock warily. His coat and scarf were hanging back on the stand and he himself was standing right above John.  
'Er... Is there a problem?'  
'No..., no..., not really,' said Sherlock awkwardly.  
John still felt confused and Sherlock started to get impatient.  
'Oh come on does it really take that long to put two and two together?'  
Something in John's mind clicked.  
'Oh! Right, sorry.'  
John stood up, navigated his was carefully around Sherlock and sat in the other chair.   
'Took you long enough,' said Sherlock sitting down.


	6. Kitchen or Outside World?

'And what's so special about that chair?'  
'I can see the kitchen and the rest of the room properly. And who's coming up the stairs.'  
'You can't see the window though.'  
'The outside world is boring.'  
'You solve crimes in it.'  
'Yes, but the window shows me the people across the road.'  
John was learning quickly not to either reason or argue with Sherlock. Instead he turned on the radio by his chair. There were a few ads, during which Sherlock looked slightly annoyed. But his hands her pressed together under his chin so it seemed like he was thinking too deeply to notice anything.   
'And now for the news,' said the radio reporter. 'The government today has announced that a new policy toward farming will be-'  
'John,' said Sherlock.  
'Yeah?'  
Sherlock didn't say anything else.  
The news continued as Sherlock began drifting into his mind palace.  
'I'm hungry. Sherlock, is there any food?'  
John got up and opened the fridge.  
'Ohhhh.' John opened a few cupboards. 'O...Kay. Right, I'm going shopping.'  
He put on his coat.  
'Anything particular food you want? Sherlock?'  
No movement.  
'Right. Bye.'  
John left Sherlock with the radio still on and a cupboard open.


	7. No More Radio

When John got back he walked in to see a knocked over radio as if something has been thrown at it. And it had. The knife that normally sat near Sherlock's chair was in the pile.  
Sherlock, on the other hand, was sitting nearly exactly where John had left him nearly two hours ago.   
'Sherlock?'  
Absolutely no response. As soon as John sat down, however, Sherlock grunted.  
'Look, Sherlock, I don't think that you really need to see the kitchen at the moment, you're not even looking anywhere.'  
No reply. Then suddenly, 'come on, John.' Sherlock stood up and started putting his coat on.  
'What? Where are we going?'  
'Barts. Get the green container out of the fridge would you?'  
They got outside and Sherlock shouted 'Taxi!'  
They were walking into the lift when Sherlock started humming.  
Daa dada dada daaa da dada daa dada  
'Sherlock, are humming?'  
'Hmm?'  
'Do you not realize you're doing that?'  
'Humming?'  
'Yes, humming!'  
As the lift doors opened and they started walking toward the lab they use, John recognized the tune. He frowned and looked at Sherlock.  
'You were humming 'All About That Bass', weren't you?'


	8. Walking Through Barts

'Hm?'  
'Sherlock, you were humming.'  
'It's hardly my fault you left the radio on.'  
'You could have turned it off.'   
'I did.'  
'No, throwing a knife at is does not count.'  
'Well it turned it off didn't it?'  
John had no argument. 'But 'All About That Bass' Sherlock, really?'  
'Hm... Funny.'  
'What does it sound like?'  
Hating himself, John hummed the chorus.   
'Fascinating. I don't remember that being the on the radio. Not that I listen of course, I've got better things to do, but I have no memory of that.'  
'So?'  
'Oh John. Look at you. You really are vacant, aren't you?'  
'You've already said that.'  
'It doesn't make less of my point. Anyway, I must have been so deep in my mind palace that it subconsciously got ingrained in my head.'  
'Yeah, great, except for one thing. You're now stuck humming that song.'  
'Of course I'm not. Just remind me to delete out of my mind palace later.'  
'But if you got that stuck in your head subconsciously, how do you erase it willingly?'  
'It's a mind palace, John.'  
'Sorry?'  
'Ugh. If the aim of a mind palace is the idea that you can't forget anything, all I have to do is find it again.'  
'What?'  
'I'll leave that with you for a week,' said Sherlock lightly yet insultingly as he pushed open the door to the lab.


	9. Moved Experiment

'Molly.'  
'Hello, Sherlock. And um...'  
'John,' said Sherlock.  
'John,' repeated Molly, trying to remember, 'right.'  
'Are there any new developments?'  
'No, but I had to move your experiment into another cold room.'  
Sherlock's face grew cold briefly. 'Anything else?'   
'No, only Lestrade rang me about five minutes ago wanting me to tell you the lab report came back positive to a certain chemical.'  
'Right. I'll be in the mortuary.'  
'Okay. Did you want a coffee?'  
'Yes please, John will have tea.'


	10. To Work

Molly walked off and John followed Sherlock to the mortuary.  
Sherlock walked over to the body and started taking more samples of the hamstring, brain, heart and lung.  
'Sherlock, what are you doing?'  
'Mrs Hudson took my samples out of the fridge so I have to start again.'  
'Start what again?'  
'The experiment.'  
'Right.'  
Sherlock continued hacking carefully at the leg.  
'Sherlock, don't you think the family might want the body as less... Destroyed?'  
'Oh don't be stupid, they can cremate him.'  
'What if he didn't want to be cremated?'  
'Then he can be buried with cuts all over him, he's dead, why would he care?'  
John said nothing.   
Once Sherlock had got his samples he went to the lab and put a chemical over them that made John's nose smell.  
'Why are you testing that?'  
'To see how quickly the body reacts to the chemical. It may give us an idea of how the murder was originally planned.'  
'Couldn't the chemical have just been an accident before hand?'  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'That's what I'm trying to figure out.'


	11. Oblivious

John decided he'd be better off not saying anything for a while and watched as Sherlock whizzed around the lab. Then he went out to find a vending machine.   
When he got back, Molly had just come in with coffee. And a tea for John.  
'Sherlock?' Molly was saying, 'Sherlock?'  
John walked in. Sherlock was looking in a microscope, not noticing everything else around him.   
'For someone who can notice every single detail in split second, he can be very oblivious can't he?' asked John.  
'No, just deliberately... Ignorant,' said Molly.  
'So can he hear us?'  
'At the moment I'm really not sure. He can't have been looking into the microscope for long. How long ago did you leave the lab?'  
'Not long.'  
'Then he's probably just ignoring us.'  
'Well how do you get him to drink his coffee?'  
'Oh, this always works.' Molly switched off the light under the microscope and held the coffee under Sherlock's nose.   
Sherlock grabbed the coffee and turned the light back on.   
John took his tea from Molly and sat down. Molly went back to her work and Sherlock didn't say anything.   
John sat looking at his phone waiting for Sherlock to surface from his 'mind palace.'  
After about half an hour John jumped as he heard glass shattering. It appeared Sherlock had thrown the slide at the wall.  
'What?'  
'Dead end,' said Sherlock shortly. 'Oh! Unless... Oh! Yes! Brilliant. It can't be Christmas that'll be tomorrow. Come on John!'  
Sherlock ran out the doors, John close behind. The game was on.


	12. No Coffee

'Sherlock, where are we going?'  
'The cafe!'  
'What? Which one?'  
'The one opposite he lab, John, pay attention!'  
'Well you've been on this case, I'm just trying to keep up!'  
'Hurry up, John!'  
They got out into the street, Sherlock shouted 'Taxi!' and the whizzed off to the little cafe near the science lab.   
'Do you want to get something?'  
'Yeah, why not,' said John and went to order a coffee.   
When he came back with the number, Sherlock was sitting down at the table looking at the lab across the street. He was muttering something about distance and time. They waited a few minutes.  
Johns coffee had just arrived when Sherlock stood up.   
'Now.'  
'What?' said John, who was about to drink his coffee.  
'Phone Lestrade.'  
'What? Why?'  
'Because there's the murderer.'  
'What, where?'  
'That waitress, John.'  
'The one who just walked in?'   
'Yes. Come on.'  
'Why?'  
'We're going to search her car.'  
'What?'  
'You're doing very well at not keeping up, John,'  
They left the cafe, John's coffee untouched.


	13. Points of View

Sherlock walked toward staff parking and started holding his hand out toward certain cars above the bonnets.   
'Sherlock, what are you doing?'  
'Isn't it obvious?'  
'No!'  
'Well think about it John! She's just drove here! Her car will still be warm!'  
'She could've walked.'  
'In those shoes? And anyway, this cafe makes a lot of money, meaning the workers get paid enough to be bothered to drive here.'  
'How do you know the cafe makes a lot?'  
'The menu and the people there.'  
'Sorry, how did you get that?'  
'There were a lot of different people in there, meaning it's popular. And there weren't a lot of spare tables either. Then the menu. It's appearance is more fancy than most and the prices are higher than a standard cafe a few suburbs away.'  
'Right. Why are you only testing certain cars?'  
'Because these-' Sherlock indicated a row, 'were all here when we arrived and can you really see her in an ugly shade car?'  
'You can appreciate 'ugly' and 'not'?'  
'From her point of view, John!'  
'Oh, right. Obviously.'  
'Indeed, yes, it's obvious.'


	14. Found the Car

John continued trailing behind, watching closely as Sherlock narrowed down the cars. It took him only twenty seconds more until he beckoned John over.   
'This one?'  
'This one.'  
'Sorry, but er... How can you tell?'  
'The car is warm; she recently drove here. She is employed, but not part of the management, meaning she isn't that rich, she simply works at the cafe. But as the cafe pays well she is prepared to drive a while to get here. Judging by her shoes, she wants to look classy, and she has enough money to afford a reasonably classy car. Possibly a convertible, but more than likely a sleek car, not bulky. The car will be one that either stands out in model and a unique yet stylish colour, or fits in well, though is a little bit upper market. So, the colours black and silver spring to mind. However, as she is a waitress I doubt she could afford a Mercedes Benz or anything higher class, meaning she'll have to make do with a car from a cheaper company, but made to look flash for people like her. Therefore, a Skoda or maybe even an Audi if she is a little better off than she appears. But, there are no Audis here, and the only car that fits at least two of the criteria is this Lexus convertible, here.'  
John had an expression of confusion, yet he seemed to understand.  
'So... That all makes sense but at the same time... It's brilliant.'  
'Yep,' said Sherlock, not interested anymore; he had produced a small satchel from beneath his coat.   
'What's that?'  
'The things I normally use to investigate clues. However they will do quite nicely to get this car open without the alarm going off.'  
John looked hesitant and Sherlock was oblivious to everything around him.


	15. Entering

Sherlock prodded the lock with some tweezers, mini magnifying glass in the other hand.  
'Sherlock!'  
'What?'  
'You can't just go round braking into people's cars.'  
'Not even if we've got a search warrant?'  
'Like hell, you've, got a-' John stopped as Sherlock produced a piece of paper from his coat.  
'Oh for God's sake, how did you even get that?'  
'Nicked it from Lestrade's fax machine.'  
'What?! Je...sus, Sherlock. Is that even legitimate?'  
'Mostly.'  
'What do you mean mostly?!'  
'Well I only just found out the number plate, didn't I? Here, fill that in.'   
John felt around in his coat for a pen. 'Hang on, what's her name?'  
'Sarah Reed.'  
'Address?'  
'No clue, it's unimportant.'  
'It's on the form!' shouted John, waving it near Sherlock's head.   
'Be quiet, John!'  
Sherlock made the lock click and John groaned. 'You are going to get us caught, Sherlock, and Sally... Donovon is going to have a field day.'  
'Of course she won't, she'll be too busy going round to Anderson's house.'  
'What?! Why... Why did I even have to know that?!'  
'You're saying you forgot that I said that last week outside the building where Jennifer Wilson's body was?'  
'Yes!'  
Sherlock peered into the lock. 'Oh John, you really are so vacant.'


	16. Obvious

'Right, thanks.'   
The lock clicked and Sherlock opened the car, John hanging back.  
Immediately, Sherlock pulled the switch by the door.  
'Check the back.'  
John pulled the handle. 'The back, John!'  
'Well how was I supposed to know that?'  
'Because I just pulled the lever that opens it! You really are so empty.'  
'Right, thanks.'  
John went round the back and peered in. 'Hang on, what's this?'  
'Don't touch it,' growled Sherlock.  
'What? Why?'  
'Chemicals, John! Oh what does it really matter, get burnt for all it's going to help your intellectual side.'  
'Sherlock, could you be a little more-'  
'No, now shut up.'  
John held back an insult and continued poking around in the boot. He pulled out a jumper and a knife.   
Sherlock, meanwhile, had managed to dislodge the steering wheel.   
'Sherlock! What the hell are you doing?'  
'Not obvious?'  
'No!'  
'Searching the car!'  
'But why the steering wheel?!'  
'Powder or chemicals on the hands. It may have been transferred to the steering wheel. Actually, you check the door handle.'  
'But I'm doing this!' John indicated the boot.  
'Can't be taking you that long, surely.'  
John once again held back an insult and walked around to the handle.   
'Don't touch it!'  
'What? Are you worried I'll get hurt?' John was surprised.  
'What? No.' Sherlock spoke as though talking to a child. 'Because you'll contaminate it!'  
'Well you touched the handle!'  
'No I didn't!'  
'Well how did you get the door open?'  
Sherlock's eyes darted down to the side of the door and then he turned back to the loose steering wheel.   
'Oh...' John groaned. There was a very large scratch down and what appeared to be where something had wedged the door open. John looked to the latch on the car and sure enough there was there same marks.  
'Je...sus, Sherlock! Couldn't you have checked the handle first?'  
'No, I wanted to be absolutely sure. Have you checked the handle yet?'


	17. Points

'No!'  
Sherlock said nothing yet his point got across. John kicked the tyre and started rubbing the handle with a cloth Sherlock passed to him.   
'Got it?'  
'Yep.'  
Suddenly a female voice shouted, 'Hey!'  
Sherlock whipped his round, felt inside his coat for the fake search warrant, placed it on the seat in front of the steering wheel and sprang up. He grabbed John's forearm and pulled him along as he started running. John was doing a grapevine-like step as he tried to keep up with Sherlock.  
'You know I'm not facing the right way,' called John.   
Sherlock said nothing and released John's arm. John whipped round and was about to charge down the street when his jacket was grabbed and he stumbled sideways once again.   
'There's no point running when they're going to see you anyway, John!'  
'Yeah, yeah. Where are we going?'  
'Back to Scotland Yard. We may have to do some explaining.'  
John stopped, groaned, and continued hurtling after Sherlock, trying to keep up with his long running strides.


	18. Run

John was running with his head down, a scraping coming from his shoe. 'Which way's Scotland Yard?'   
He stopped and looked round. The sound of cars in a busy street nearby reached John's ears and nearby a girl said goodbye to her friend. But there was no sign of Sherlock's long black coat anywhere.   
'Sherlock?'  
'Over here, John!'  
John whipped round and saw Sherlock standing at corner leaning against a lamp post, thinking.  
'Where were you?'  
'It's not my fault you don't focus when you're running. Come on!'  
Sherlock led the way as they walked down the next street, going toward the busy road.   
When they reached it, Sherlock walked to the curb and hailed a taxi while John shook his foot to get a stone out of the sole. The taxi came over and they clambered in.   
'Okay, so Scotland Yard then where?'  
'Have you got that cloth?'  
'Which one?'  
Sherlock looked at John worriedly. 'The one you rubbed on the car handle, John!'  
'Oh!' John pulled it out of his pocket and passed it to Sherlock who sniffed it then put it in his jacket.


	19. Scotland Yard

'Okay,' said John and looked out the window as the taxi drove them to Scotland Yard.  
As they got closer Sherlock spotted something which made him scowl.  
'What is it?'   
Sherlock said nothing as the taxi pulled up.   
'Sherlock?'  
'We're not the only ones visiting.'  
'What?'  
Sherlock skulked into the building and went to Lestrade's office, John in tow.  
'Where is he?'  
'Afternoon, Sherlock,' said Lestrade, 'what can I do for you?'  
'You may get an angry phone call soon, but more importantly, where is he?!'  
'Who?'  
'Of course, why would he speak to you? He's lurking outside.'  
John spoke up. 'Who is, Sherlock what is going on?!'  
'I'll deal with that later. Now, about your search warrant.'  
'I thought it was you. Sherlock, you can't just-'  
'Apparently I can. Is Anderson enjoying his day off?'   
'What's that got to do with anything?'  
'Making conversation.'  
'Right well that worked.'  
Lestrade stood up. 'Anyway, do you think you can survive without stealing search warrants? We're not your personal helpers, you know.'  
'You left it there. Anyway, details. It's at The South Restaurant, silver Lexus.'  
'Right, what's the owners name?'  
'Don't know.'  
Lestrade made to protest.  
'I'm sure you'll sort it out, excuse us.'  
Sherlock waltzed out of the room with John in tow once again.


	20. In Tow

The minute they were outside Sherlock ran round the corner.   
'Sherlock what are we doing?'  
'Outsmarting him, I can't be bothered dealing with all the problems today.'  
'What are you on about?'  
The black car drove past and Sherlock pulled John by the arm into a cafe.  
'Ha! He hates cafes.'  
'What is going on?'  
'We can't go home for a while.'  
'Why?'  
'I'm not bored enough to ask my 'friend' for something to keep me occupied.'  
'I give up,' muttered John, 'So what do we do?'   
'Barts.'  
'We were just there!'  
'Oh, yes, you're right, he'll check there. Somewhere else.'  
'Who are we outsmarting?'  
Sherlock said nothing.   
'Sherlock?'  
Sherlock seemed to be in deep, pensive thought. John left him to it and went to get another coffee, hoping he would be allowed to finish it this time.


	21. Uninvited Guest

John sat down with his coffee in a takeaway cup a few minutes later. Sherlock was glaring out the window.  
'So are you going to sit here all day?'  
'Mm... Possibly. But it'll only delay the inevitable...' Sherlock trailed off, thinking hard.  
John sipped his coffee in the silence.  
Sherlock groaned, annoyed and stood up.   
John stood up after him as Sherlock's coat turned in one large sweep and followed him out. John took another sip of coffee, hesitating, then walked through the cafe door, coffee still in his hand.  
'Now we can't run,' said John as Sherlock looked around, adjusting his scarf as he looked around, 'I've got a coffee.'  
'Good, good.'  
'Did you hear me?'  
Sherlock said nothing and hailed a taxi. His face was stony, set that way all the way to Baker St.   
'He's here.'  
'What?'  
'The door handle's straight.'  
John frowned.  
Sherlock pushed the door open grumpily and stormed up the stairs. John took his time.


	22. Sulking

John walked up the last few steps to see Sherlock hanging up his coat. The door was closed and Sherlock showed no signs of wanting to open it. The last stair creaked under John's feet and Sherlock sent a hard glance at John's feet.  
'When you've finished sulking,' called a voice.  
Sherlock kicked the door then turned the handle.  
John moved to the left to see who it was.  
'What do you want, Mycroft?'


	23. Brother Dear

Mycroft was in his usual light coloured suit with a tie and an umbrella. He sat cross legged in the middle of the couch, looking pleasantly at Sherlock, who was scowling.  
'Good afternoon, Sherlock. I trust that is as far as we need to go in the way of pleasantries?'  
John awkwardly side-stepped around Sherlock and sat down in the red arm chair.   
'Mycroft, what do you want?'  
'To see you, dear brother.'  
Sherlock's scowl became deeper.   
'I worry about you, Sherlock.'  
'Why?'  
'Well, you've moved into this flat.'  
'And?'  
Mycroft sighed impatiently. 'You and I both know what I mean, Sherlock.'  
'Nope, sorry. I don't speak irritating. Good day, Mycroft.'  
'I'm not finished, Sherlock!'  
'Oh, there's always something important. Haven't you got a country to run, brother dear?'


	24. Minister Missing

'As a matter of a fact, yes, Sherlock, I do. Which means I am not available to leave the wonderful world of politics for large amounts of time. Something I'm sure you're already aware of.'  
Sherlock glided slowly across the room, coat hiding his strides.  
'What is it now then? Another pointless Military Agent leaked something important? Another minister lost his favourite tie?'  
'Don't be facetious, Sherlock,' sighed Mycroft pleasantly. 'As it happens, this is a little more serious than unorganised tea parties.' Mycroft opened his mouth to say more but was cut off.  
'Mm, that'd be a disaster. Been on the cake again?'  
Mycroft glared at his brother then continued. 'The minister for international e... "Dealings", has gone missing.'  
'Holiday. Work got too much, too much pressure and annoyance maybe. Did you two share a desk?'  
Mycroft closed his eyes patiently as John glanced yet again between the two. It was slightly funny.  
'He did not go on a holiday, Sherlock, he's gone missing!'  
'Same thing.'  
'It is not the same thing, would you be quiet and listen?'  
'Nope.'  
He just had to say that.  
'Now, it is essential that we find him in the next few months.'  
'Oh, you care about him?'  
Now Mycroft was scowling. 'Of course the Government cares about him.'  
'Of course. And why are you caring about him?' Sherlock was sounding bored.  
'Because he is important to an upcoming event.'  
'The next royal visit.'  
'Yes, Sherlock. But it's classified so don't go throwing it about, if you feel you can for once in your life hold your tongue.'


	25. Case Taken

'Sorry,' interrupted John, 'but how did you know that?'  
Both ignored him. John lowered his head, annoyed. It was like being in a room with two kings. Both incredibly brilliant and with their own style but kings none the less.  
Sherlock was leaning on the fireplace slightly, showing his boredom.  
'What do you want me to do Mycroft?'  
'Find him, of course, brother dear.'  
'Mm. I do hope it doesn't involve travelling.'  
'No, just around London. You'll have a SWAT team to do everything for you if you're feeling lazy.'  
'Which you always are, adding to your waist.'  
Mycroft rolled his eyes, peeved and slightly exasperated.  
'No thank you, Mycroft,' continued Sherlock, ignoring the eye roll, 'I've got my own team.'  
'Yes, I'm aware of your so called 'team',' Sherlock. 'But... If you insist. We won't go round giving all your 'team' guns, though.'  
'I'm sure we'll manage.'  
Mycroft nodded then looked around the house. 'Look at this place, Sherlock, it's a mess. You haven't been delving into my pocket, how did you afford it?'  
'Remember the drug cartel leader?'  
'Oh yes, of course. Mrs Hudson. It also explains why she puts up with this mess. And the tea and biscuits every morning.'  
John didn't bother to ask.  
'Why don't you stick around, brother dear, see her again?'  
'Don't make me laugh.'  
'Hm!' Sherlock gave an amused snort as Mycroft stood up.  
'See you later, Sherlock, Dr Watson.'  
Mycroft escorted himself out as Sherlock went straight to the kitchen and sat down at the microscope. John reached for a newspaper to read with the last half of his coffee.


	26. A Normal Chat

Shortly after, Mrs Hudson came up.  
'Hoo-hoo.'  
'Oh, hello, Mrs Hudson.'  
'Was that his brother, Mycroft here?'  
'Yes, yes it was.'  
'Hmm... I imagine Sherlock wasn't happy.'  
'No, I don't think he is.'  
John glanced at Sherlock, who was shutting them out.  
'Do they get on well? What is their relationship like?'  
'Well, you've seen them. They love each other really, it's just...'  
'Difficult.'  
'Mm.'  
Mrs Hudson walked round the table, Sherlock at his chair and then opened the fridge.  
'I thought I took that out,' she said, holding up the green container.  
'Oh, no! Don't-'  
'Is there something wrong with it?'  
'Um... Yeah, Sherlock needs that for the moment,' said John trying to spare Mrs Hudson.  
'Oh, alright then.'  
Mrs Hudson closed the fridge and sat down opposite John in the black chair.  
'Anything interesting?' she asked.  
'Hm?'  
'In the newspaper. I've been cleaning all morning; I haven't had a chance to look at it.'  
'Oh, well... er...' John turned the paper round to look at the front. 'Nope.'  
'Ah. There hardly ever is these days. It's no wonder Sherlock gets bored all the time.'


	27. They Love Each Other Really

John looked at the door that Mycroft had disappeared through. 'Those two, him and his brother,' he said, nodding toward Sherlock, 'do they get on?' 'Well they grew up together, they talk to each other and both laugh at everyone else. They may seem to not like each other that much, but they love each other a great deal deep down.' 'Yeah... You can kind of see it, can't you?' 'Yes,' smiled Mrs Hudson, 'they think we can't, but that's where those two lack; love.' 'It's what makes them brilliant though, isn't it?' 'That too, but it means we can have a laugh about them.' Mrs Hudson patted Sherlock's chair fondly.


End file.
